The present exemplary embodiment relates to an apparatus for dispersing low volatile organic compound (VOC) liquid solutions into the atmosphere. It finds particular application in conjunction with flameless, environmental fragrance diffusers, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Over the past decade, fragrance diffusers have increased in popularity as consumers look for safe, non-flammable ways to scent their environments. Particularly, reed diffusers have quickly become household staples as a safe way to fill a space with fragrance while avoiding the dangers of candles. Additionally, the reed diffusers provide long-lasting scent while being both economical and attractive. Fragrance reed diffusers are all generally similar in form and consist of a glass container, a set of reeds and diffuser solution, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The glass bottle is filled about three quarters of the way full of the diffuser solution and the reeds are inserted into the solution. The reeds “wick,” or draw up the diffuser solution through channels disposed in each reed. The scent is then dispersed into the air through evaporation and the natural properties of the generally high volatile organic compounds in the fragrance solution “lift” the fragrance into the air.
Reed diffusers possess numerous disadvantages that cause such diffusers to be less desirable to a consumer. For instance, reed diffusers are not maintenance free, but rather require users to flip or turn the reeds about once a week to refresh the scent. Another known disadvantage is that diffusers are not spill-proof. The required reed flipping may cause the diffuser solution to spill onto the user's hands or surface top on which the diffuser rests. The diffusers generally have open tops into which the reeds or sticks are inserted. The reeds do not seal-off the opening and thereby leave the solution exposed to the air and vulnerable to spilling out of the diffuser. Therefore, current diffusers are not suitable for all environments, such as vehicles and areas with children and/or pets. Additionally, reed diffusers are not reusable and must be changed every time the scent is changed, or about once a month. The thin reeds or sticks that are used often become clogged up and must be thrown out.
Diffusers have recently come under environmental regulatory scrutiny due to their liquid content's levels of Volatile Organic Compound (VOC). VOCs are organic chemical compounds that have high enough vapor pressure under normal condition to significantly vaporize and enter the atmosphere. Household products such as air fresheners, insecticides, disinfectants, etc., commonly contain VOCs. VOCs are emitted as gases from certain solids and liquids and include a variety of chemicals. There are several concerns surrounding VOCs. First, VOCs combine with nitrogen oxides in the air to form ozone (commonly known as smog), which has been demonstrated to contribute to air pollution problems. Additionally, select VOCs may impact the respiratory and neurological systems causing negative health effects.
The Environmental Protection Agency, along with a number of leading equivalent state agencies in California, Maryland, Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey, Maine, Delaware and Washington D.C. have passed stringent statutes limiting the VOC content in various consumer related products. Of these states, California has been the most stringent, specifically calling on air freshener products to limit their VOC content to 18%. Market samplings of the products currently being sold on the market revealed that over 84% of the products had VOC levels far surpassing these levels.
Many of the liquid fragrance solutions used in traditional diffusers currently sold in the marketplace contain high levels of VOCs as they act as carriers lifting molecules into the air. In order to work effectively, the VOCs must come in contact with the surrounding air, react and then lift the non-volatile ingredients into the air. Therefore, current diffusers must either have the solution exposed directly to the surrounding air (as in an open top container), or by using a device/mechanism that transfers the solution from a container to a surface that is exposed to the air (as in many closed top containers). Historically wicking mechanisms in both types of diffusers, closed and open top, did not have to be as efficient in the diffusing function owing to the fact that a high VOC content liquid being wicked/exposed had enough lift to be able to diffuse itself into the surrounding environment. When using a mechanism to transfer the solution from a container, often times, the non-volatile compounds end up clogging the ‘channels’ that transfer the solution through capillary action. When channels become clogged, the wick can no longer function properly and must be replaced. As VOC content is lowered, the percentage of non-volatile ingredients increase, the design and functionality of the diffuser become much more important in order to maintain diffusion efficacy. Thus, the higher the concentration of non-volatile compounds, the more likely the mechanism will clog and work less effectively.
Additionally, the surface area of exposed solution directly impacts the effectiveness of the diffuser. This is why many previous embodiments have used multiple reeds to increase the surface area of the exposed solution by creating two surfaces with which to expose the solution to the air (the reeds themselves and direct contact with the solution). The same is true for diffusers that use a mechanism to transfer the solution to an exposed surface. However, VOCs also play an important role in determining the necessary surface area. The lower the VOC content of the solution being diffused, the greater the need for a large surface area and efficient absorption in order to maintain optimal product function.
Due to the recent environmental VOC standard changes, there has developed a need for an aerator that can implement an increased concentration of non-volatile compounds (above 80%) resulting in low VOC levels without clogging. It is also desirable to ensure the diffuser has an absorption rate sufficient to quickly expose the solution to a large surface area and that the diffuser can provide a consistent flow of the solution to the surface and properly release the solution into the atmosphere.